


1.00 - Neue Wege

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: In der Abgeschiedenheit von Tatooine versucht Obi-Wan darüber hinweg zu kommen, dass Anakin ihn hintergangen hat und Padmé ehelichte. Seine innere Ruhe und Stärke ist noch längst nicht wieder zurückgekehrt, da erhält er einen Notruf von Naboo.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.00 - Neue Wege

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Dies ist ein virtueller Spin-Off von Star Wars - Episode II. Er spielt ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit von Anakin und Padmé, zudem wird in einer alternativen Zeitlinie weiter gesponnen. Des Weiteren tauchen Figuren und Geschehnisse aus der Jugendbuchreihe Jedi-Padawan von Jude Watson auf.

Das piepsende Geräusch seines Comlinks weckte Obi-Wan aus seiner Meditation. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und verzog das Gesicht. Seit Tagen schon war er zu keiner vernünftigen Meditation mehr gekommen, weil ständig Rufe des Jedi-Rates bei ihm eingingen. Doch er war noch nicht so weit. Obwohl er geglaubt hatte, die überstürzte Hochzeit seines Padawan hätte ihn nicht so aus der Fassung bringen können, schien es doch, als käme die innere Ruhe nicht zu ihm zurück. Anakin hatte einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen, er wusste das. Doch der junge Padawan hatte ihm nicht zuhören wollen. Etwas, was er in späteren Jahren nie mehr wirklich getan hatte. Und Obi-Wan wusste, dass der Rat ihn deshalb hätte für Anakins Taten verantwortlich machen sollen, doch dieser hatte ganz bewusst Qui-Gon die Schuld gegeben, weil dieser so beharrlich darauf bestanden hatte, den Jungen als seinen Padawan aufzunehmen.

Obi-Wan schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Meditation zu konzentrieren. Es war an der Zeit, dass er darüber hinwegkam, dass Anakin sich von seinem Meister abgewandt hatte. 

**Meister**. Obi-Wan schlug erneut die Augen auf. Noch immer nach all den Jahren verband er mit diesem Wort mehr Qui-Gon als sich selbst. Und in Augenblicken wie diesem kam der Schmerz zurück, seinen Meister und Vaterfigur so früh verloren zu haben.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, Anakin damals direkt nach dem Tod von Qui-Gon als Padawan aufzunehmen, war er doch selbst noch kein richtiger Jedi-Meister gewesen. Doch der Jedi-Rat hatte ihm diesen Wunsch gewährt und ihn für fähig gehalten fortan Meister zu sein. Obi-Wan hatte geglaubt, Qui-Gons Aufgabe fortzuführen wäre richtig. Er hatte den Instinkten und Gefühlen seines Meisters vertraut. Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Vermutlich hatte er einfach nur nicht wahr haben wollen, dass auch Qui-Gon nicht unfehlbar war.

Das stetige Piepsen seines Comlinks begann ihn zu nerven. Mühsam riss er sich zusammen, um das Gerät nicht in eine Ecke zu werfen. Stattdessen entschloss er sich, dem stetigen Rufen des Rates zu folgen.

"Obi-Wan. Wir dich versuchen zu erreichen seit langer Zeit!" Yodas Stimme erklang aus dem Gerät. Seine Stimme war weder verärgert, noch enttäuscht über Obi-Wans Verschwinden, vielmehr konnte der Jedi eine gewisse Unruhe und Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören.

"Meister Yoda, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht abgemeldet habe. Aber ich brauchte Zeit." Er hoffte, dass das Ratsmitglied seinen Standpunkt tolerieren würde.

"Zeit der Ruhe nun vorbei, Obi-Wan. Uns beunruhigende Nachricht von Naboo erreicht hat." Yoda kam wie gewohnt sofort zur Sache.

"Naboo?" Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen und musste unwillkürlich an Padmé und Anakin denken.

"Senatorin Amidala Euch hat angefordert. Dringend es sein soll." 

Obi-Wan hörte zu atmen auf. Der Name Padmés hatte ihn augenblicklich in eine Art Starre versetzt. Während er im Streit mit Anakin auseinandergegangen war, so hatte er doch bedauert, dass er die Beiden hatte hinter sich lassen müssen. Seine Freundschaft zur Senatorin hatte ihm viel bedeutet.

Als er endlich wieder Luft bekam, schloss er die Augen und nickte, obwohl ihn Yoda nicht sehen konnte. Vielmehr war es eine Bestätigung für ihn selbst. "Ich werde mich unverzüglich auf den Weg machen."

++++

Das diplomatische Schiff, welches ihn von Tatooine nach Naboo brachte, war kein sonderlich schneller Raumkreuzer und so hatte Obi-Wan reichlich Zeit, sich Gedanken über die Vergangenheit zu machen. _Lass deine Vergangenheit hinter dir, Obi-Wan. Lerne, den Schmerz durch dich hindurch fließen zu lassen_ , konnte er Qui-Gons Stimme hören. Ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jedi, während er sich in Meditationspose brachte und die Augen schloss.

Wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht ins Exil gehen brauchen. Tatooine, wo sie einst Anakin aufgegriffen hatten, war alles andere als ein friedlicher Ort um Ruhe zu finden. Und dennoch hatte er geglaubt, wenn er an den Ort des Ursprungs all seiner Probleme zurückkehren würde, dass er dann besser verstehen würde und damit auch die Ruhe in seinem Inneren zunahm. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Nachts verfolgten ihn die Bilder von Qui-Gons Tod und von dem Streit mit Anakin. Er fühlte sich als Versager. Nicht nur, dass er seinem Meister nicht hatte helfen können, er war auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, Anakin den nötigen Respekt beizubringen.

Mit bitterer Miene dachte er daran zurück, wie er von der Hochzeit seines Padawan erfahren hatte. Schmerz und Entsetzen hatte ihn durchflutet, aber auch der Unglaube, dass Senatorin Amidala so unbedacht hatte handeln können.

Anakins unkontrollierte Energien und seine Verärgerung darüber, dass Obi-Wan ihn nicht immer ernst genommen hatte, hatten zu einer Eskalation geführt. Obi-Wan erinnerte sich mit Furcht daran, wie er sich mit seinem Padawan einen Kampf mit Lichtschwertern geliefert hatte. Es war so unsinnig gewesen, so unnütz. Und er hatte genau gespürt, dass dunkle Energien durch den Jungen flossen. Energien, die gefährlich werden konnten, so bald die dunkle Seite davon Kenntnis nahm.

"Meister Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sah auf und entdeckte ein hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen im Durchgang zu seinem Quartier. Überrascht hob er die Augenbraue an und betrachtete seine fremde Besucherin fragend.

"Wer bist du und was führt dich zu mir?", seine Stimme klang trotz seiner Ängste und Sorgen ruhig und sanft.

"Lin'A Tamal." Sie verbeugte sich höflich vor ihm, ehe sie weitersprach. "Meister Yoda und Meister Windu haben mich zu Euch geschickt."

Obi-Wans Blick glitt in einen Zustand zunehmender Verwirrung, während er versuchte eine entsprechende Frage zu formulieren.

"Und warum schickt man dich mir? Hast du eine Nachricht für mich?"

"Ich bin euer neuer Padawan", erwiderte sie. 

++++

Mace Windu betrat den abgedunkelten Raum, in dem eine Gruppe von jungen Jedi-Anwärtern trainierte. Yoda, der die Anwesenheit des anderen Ratsmitgliedes gespürt hatte, ließ das Licht wieder angehen und gab den Kindern das Zeichen für eine kurze Pause. 

"Ich Eure Bedenken bezüglich Obi-Wan spüre. Ihr nicht denkt, dass ein neuer Padawan ihm Seele heilen wird." Yoda kam wie üblich schnell auf den Punkt, noch ehe er Mace Windu, den großen dunklen Jedi, angesehen hatte.

"Ich weiß, dass Ihr an Qui-Gon Jinn denkt, Meister Yoda, aber Obi-Wan ist nicht er. Der Verlust seines Meisters, die Verantwortung und der Verrat Anakin Skywalkers haben ihn stark getroffen. Seine Macht ist erschüttert." Mace Windu begab sich zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe hinüber und nahm Platz.

Yoda nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu, während er über eine Computerstation eine holographische Darstellung einer jungen Frau aufrief. Ihre blonden Haare wehten im Wind, während ihr Schrei über eine Ebene glitt. 

"Lin'A Tamal. Als Kind sie musste miterleben, wie ihre Eltern wurden ermordet. Dann ihre Meisterin umkam und sie nicht helfen konnte. Schweres Schicksal wie Obi-Wan sie hat."  
Mace Windu nickte ebenfalls. Ihm war klar, dass Yoda versuchte, ihre beiden Schicksale zu verknüpfen, damit sie aus dem anderen Kraft gewinnen konnten. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies zum richtigen Zeitpunkt geschah.

"Ihr denkt, dass Obi-Wan sich wird von Gefühlen leiten lassen. Er wandeln wird auf gleichem Pfad wie sein Padawan. Davor Ihr Angst habt."

Mace Windu stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, dass es schwer war, seine Gedanken Yoda gegenüber zu verbergen. Er schloss nur kurz die Augen und sah dann auf das flirrende Hologramm. "Obi-Wan hat damals Anakin als Padawan angenommen, obwohl er die Gefühle des Rates teilte. Er hat seinem Meister vertraut und wurde bitter enttäuscht. Obi-Wan ist sehr diszipliniert, aber ich glaube, dass auch er sehr anfällig für Gefühle werden könnte."  
Yoda sah den Jedi-Meister nachdenklich an. Seine rechte Hand lag an seinem Kinn, während er sich unaufhörlich mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dem Mund tippte.

"Wir sehen werden, Mace. Obi-Wan meistern wird die Situation, ich mir sehr sicher bin." Doch Mace Windu konnte spüren, dass Yoda Zweifel an seiner eigenen Aussage hatte und das machte es nicht einfacher. Langsam erhob sich der große Jedi wieder, beendete die holographische Darstellung mit einer Handbewegung und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Yoda ging über die fehlende Verabschiedung hinweg, hatte er doch genau gespürt, dass auch Mace Windu die Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt hatte. Sie wussten beide, dass etwas Bedrohliches im Anmarsch war. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund vertraute er jedoch ganz auf Obi-Wan, den er für einen der fähigsten Jedi hielt, der in ihren Reihen zu finden war. Fakt war nur, dass er seinen Schützling wieder motivieren musste. Er hoffte, dass Lin'A ihren Beitrag liefern würde.

++++

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft und sah seine Gegenüber ungläubig an. "Sag das bitte noch einmal."

Lin'A setzte sich seufzend auf einen Schemel im Quartier des Jedi und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Meister Yoda hat mich angewiesen, Euch aufzusuchen und mich als Euren neuen Padawan vorzustellen."

Noch bevor Obi-Wan etwas erwidern konnte, platzte Lin'A mit ihrer Meinung heraus. "Glaubt mir, Meister Kenobi, ich habe nicht darum gebeten."

"Wie schmeichelhaft!", erwiderte Obi-Wan murmelnd und fuhr sich über seinen Bart.  
Lin'A sprang auf und hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie die Reaktion des Jedi-Meisters sah. "Also, das war jetzt nicht gegen Euch gerichtet, ich ..."

Der Jedi lächelte matt, als er ihre Verwirrung spürte. "Schon in Ordnung. Deine Ehrlichkeit ist erfrischend."

Trotz ihrer Verwirrung konnte sie spüren, dass er diese Aussage ernst meinte und war umso erstaunter. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Ihr Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie sich gesammelt hatte. Obi-Wan konnte die Macht durch sie hindurchfließen spüren. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde weicher.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und sah den Jedi mit dunklen Augen an. "Yoda hat mich zu Euch geschickt, weil mein Meister getötet wurde. Ich denke, er glaubt, Ihr könnt mir helfen, damit fertig zu werden."

Er schloss kurz die Augen. Wieso glaubte Yoda, er könne diesem Mädchen helfen? Er kam doch nicht einmal mit seinen eigenen Problemen zurecht. Sein Meister war ihm vor zehn Jahren entrissen worden und sein Padawan hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Was zur Hölle dachte sich Yoda dabei, ihm einen neuen Padawan zu schicken?

"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe. Yoda hat es nett gemeint, aber ich sehe wie Ihr ebenfalls keine Chance." Lin'A stand von ihrem Schemel auf und wandte sich zielstrebig zur Tür. Obi-Wans Wut war nicht unbemerkt an ihr vorbeigegangen. 

"Warte", ertönte es von ihm. Natürlich waren diese Erinnerungen, die er momentan in sich vorherrschen ließ, voller Schmerz, aber Lin'A war nicht schuld daran. Er durfte seine Gefühle, die er immer noch nicht ganz kontrollieren konnte, nicht an ihr auslassen. Ihr Schicksal war nicht minder schwer wie seines, wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise.  
Sie blieb stehen. Den Rücken ihm zugewandt. Schien abzuwarten.

Obi-Wan stand langsam auf und näherte sich ihr. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Ein fester, dennoch beruhigender Griff. Lin'A spürte Ruhe in sich einkehren. Hatte Yoda doch Recht gehabt?

"Lin'A, ich werde Euch nichts versprechen, aber ich denke gegen eine Probezeit ist nichts einzuwenden." Seine Stimme klang sachlich und dennoch konnte sie seine Zweifel und Hoffnungen heraushören.

Langsam sah sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen trafen auf seine und Wärme lag darin. Ehrliche Wärme. Er war bereit ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Lin'A nickte und ein zaghaftes, aber zuversichtliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Wenn er dazu bereit war, war sie es auch. 

Das Lächeln aus Obi-Wans Gesicht verschwand abrupt. Lin'A wirkte verstört, riss ihre Augen jedoch einen kurzen Augenblick später auf. Ein dumpfes Beben durchdrang den Schiffsrumpf und brachte die beiden zum Taumeln.

Fragend blickten sie einander an.

"Wir werden angegriffen?" Lin'A wirkte irritiert. "Ich denke, wir befinden uns lediglich auf einer diplomatischen Mission?!"

Obi-Wan nickte abwesend und verließ, gefolgt von Lin'A sein Quartier.

Auf den Gängen herrschte hektisches Treiben. Wesen verschiedenster Herkunft rannten wild durcheinander.

"Wir müssen zur Brücke", erklärte Obi-Wan und erhielt von seiner Begleiterin ein Nicken. Sie tastete kurz nach ihrem Lichtschwert, schien sich dann besser zu fühlen und folgte dem Jedi ohne Fragen.

Als das Schiff erneut erbebte, konnten sie beide eine dunkle Macht spüren, die nach ihnen zu greifen schien. Angst machte sich breit in Lin'As Augen. Obi-Wan konnte diese Angst spüren, aber er konnte auch die Entschlossenheit des Mädchens spüren. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erlaubte er sich Überraschung und Anerkennung dafür zu empfinden, dann öffneten sich die Türen zur Brücke und ein erschreckender Anblick bot sich ihnen ...

To be continued...


End file.
